save the innocence
by slake333
Summary: this is a one shot about takashi and hirano in a dangerous situation and its alice's fault will the two make it out alive T to be safe


Save the innocence

**Heyhey … im slake and his is going to be my first ever fan fiction about high school of the dead.. (well first fan fic ever actually) I'm totally new to all this so you might see grammar errors…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of high school of the dead **

'_most people think that everyday is about living. Im one person who thinks that everyday is one more day closer to dying' -unknown_

**Chapter 1.c-hoc**

"what, what do we do"

" shush, do you want them to hear us"

Hirano looked straight at takashi "sorry"

Right now me and Hirano were stuck in the most deadliest of situations, where if we made one false move or sound our lives would end, my mind was racing as the four man killers passed the door I could literally hear Hirano's teeth chattering.

One of them stopped in front of the door.

I could hear them talking

"what is it, is there someone in their"

Hirano and I prepared ourselves for the horrible death that was about to befall us, we have nothing to defend ourselves with and knowing these four they wouldn't make it quick.

"I think there might be some of _'them' _in there"

"hang on I will grab my weapon"

Hirano began to panic.

"crap, takashi , theres no way out"

I see the door handle begin to turn, I began literally sweating bullets. Hirano jumps up as the door busts open " we're sorry"

Next thing I knew we are dragged out of the closet. I open my eyes when I feel cold steel touching my neck. And sitting on top of my chest was Rei, I quickly look to left because she was in a towel and undies, only to see miss shizuka with barely no towel at all, "well, well." I look up to see saeko with purple undies on and no towel at all " we have two very naughty boys" she smiles seductively,

"bo-oobs" next thing I knew I had a massive nose bleed and a couple punches from saya and rei who were also trying to cover themselves up with anything possible

Seako just blushes and grabs a towel from the closet me an Hirano were just hiding in, speaking of which I look over to Hirano who was bleeding from the nose and knocked out.

Were you trying to perv on us takashi" rei looked super pissed

"what! No,no,no, it's not like that I swear"

"somehow I don't believe you kumuro " now saya was angry too

" I swear.. we we-we were'- n-t " I was losing focus because I was trying not to look at saeko and rei's tits as the towel was doing a bad job of covering them up, I was unlucky though because saya spotted what I was looking at.

"you litt-LE PERV!"

She was about to kick me in the head when saeko stopped her.

"hang on miss takagi, lets give takashi a chance to explain."

"it was alice-chans fault"

Takagi was now volcanic angry

"oh screw this your blaming a little innocent girl" 'BOOOM'

I swear if I was a cat I would have about eight lives left because I don't know how I survived a kick like that.

Alice then walks in trying to hide a grin.

"what is happening in here" she said with a very big grin on her face now

I look at alice then two saeko, then rei, and finally the unconscious hirano.

"alice told me and hirano that there was chocolate's hidden in this room, we really wanted some because you girls ate all the chocolate last time"

"so you two snuck in here when we were in the spa and looked for chocolate"

Rei looked at the room and saw all the clothes and bags and saw a very-very-veeerrrryyyy personal item on the floor. coincidently alice spotted it two.

"hey oneesan, whats this?"

All the girls stopped then In a flash it was a warzone.

"its nothing, just put it down alice"

"yeah just put it on the floor nice and slow then back away" said saeko

Alice looked at them

"I will when you tell me what it is"

Then the worst possible thing happen, miss shizuka spoke

"oh that sweetie is a se-"

Before she could finish a half unconscious hirano sat up

"I like turtles" he said in a stupidest way possible

We looked at him for at least 10 seconds….. then we just laughed. We laughed and laughed and we all forgot what we were talking. Well all except me. A couple moments later me, alice and hirano left the room so the girls could get dressed. All I could think about was no matter what, in this dangerous world of the dead we must protect the innocence of this little girl forever.

End

**Thanks for reading this little one shot, I know it was a little short but I wrote this at like 11:30 at night if you have any advice I would gladly appreciate it so… please wrote a review or message me that would be awesome ****=) plus if you have some ideas for a story I could write the please also message me bye….**


End file.
